Un couple qui pourrait fonctionner
by ferranj
Summary: August rend visite à Régina dans son caveau avant le mariage d'Emma et de Crochet. Une amitié ou un amour naissant se lient entre eux.


La méchante reine aura t-elle enfin droit à sa fin heureuse ? Pinocchio parviendra t-il à avoir une seconde chance ?

La jeune femme a vécu toute sa vie dans la vengeance et la haine.

Pinocchio a vécu toute sa vie dans la culpabilité pour n'avoir pas pu tenir sa promesse à son père, veiller sur Emma bébé.

Regina a eu le cœur brisé par la mort tragique de Daniel puis de Robin, les hommes qui pouvaient la rendre heureuse et meilleure.

August a eu le cœur brisé par son échec : faire croire à la sauveuse que la magie existe.

Le destin va les réunir.

Regina retrouve une photo d'elle avec Robin, dans son caveau

A : Un souvenir du passé ?

R : August, que fais tu là ?

A: J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, je suis venue te chercher, le mariage va bientôt commencer. Tout va bien ?

R: Je ne sais pas trop.

A : Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, n'est ce pas ?

R: Tu sais j'ai l'habitude de vivre dans le malheur, voir Emma et Crochet, heureux ensemble, me donne l'impression que je suis toujours la méchante et que les méchants n'ont pas le droit au bonheur.

A: Ne dis pas ça, tu as Henry.

R: Oui mais Henry ne sera jamais vraiment mon fils, il sera celui d'Emma et... de Neal.

August, à peine avait elle prononcé le nom de Neal qu'il mit sa main dans ses cheveux en émettant un grand soupir. Il s'asseye en face d'elle.

R: Je suis désolée.

A: Non, ce n'est rien Lorsque Neal est mort, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir ou consoler Emma, j'étais redevenu le petit garçon qui n'avait plus de souvenir. Tu sais, tu dis que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur, et bien je pense que pour mon cas ça se vérifie également.

R: Que veux tu dire ?

A: Je n'ai fait que des erreurs durant toute ma vie.

R: Mais tu t'es rattrapé, non ?

A: Peut-être mais c'était trop tard. J'ai abandonné Emma puis pour me rattraper j'ai demandé à Neal de la laisser tomber pour qu'elle puisse rompre la malédiction Résultat : elle a encore plus souffert et en a voulu à Neal jusqu'à sa mort. Et lorsque je commençais à me transformer en pantin, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle croit, résultat ça n'a pas fonctionné et en plus elle m'a pris pour un fou et je me suis transformé en pantin.

R: Je voulais réduire le bonheur de Blanche juste parce qu'elle avait révélé un secret provoquant la mort de Daniel alors j'ai lancé la malédiction et résultat ce n'est pas elle qui a soufert mais moi, il y avait un trou dans mon cœur Après, je voulais tout faire pour changer grâce à Robin mais il est mort.

A: Peut -être qu'on se trompe, qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer un nouveau départ.

R: Je n'en suis pas sure.

A: Regarde Crochet et Emma, il n'avait rien en commun et leur passé et douleurs les ont réunit. Regina, je te connais, et je sais que tu ne retomberas plus dans les ténèbres tu nous l'as prouvé plusieurs fois mais tu ne dois pas ressasser le passé tu dois te tourner vers l'avenir. Henry t'aime plus que tout, Zéléna commence et Emma et les autres, ainsi que moi te soutiennent. Depuis que j'ai été retransformé en homme par Gold, j'évite de ne plus penser au passé, de me tourner vers l'avenir tant que je le peux encore en passant du temps avec mon père. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, même ceux qui ont commis des erreurs, comme nous deux. Alors je veux que nous la saisissions. Robin t'a aimé il s'est sacrifié pour toi et ça tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, je suis sur que quelqu'un d'autre pourra t'aimer comme Robin l'a fait, en montrant aux autres que tu n'es plus la méchante reine, que tu es simplement Regina, une femme magnifique, qui veut changer et qui aime être avec ses amis et sa famille.

R: Qui pourrait bien m'aimer ?

A: Laisse moi une chance.

La jeune femme rit

R: Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ?

A: Absolument

R: Je ne te croyais pas aussi séducteur.

A: Pas de jugement et si, je le suis. Comment tu crois qu'Emma a réussi à me faire confiance dès que je suis arrivé à Storybrooke ?

R: Tu n'as pas tord

Il lui pris la main.

A: Allez viens on va être en retard. Veux tu bien être ma cavalière pendant le mariage ?

R: Je crois que tu m'as convaincu


End file.
